Head Lice
by Cart-of-Pancakes
Summary: Kurt Hummel's hair has always been a top priority to him. So what happens when he gets head lice?  Blurt. Fluffy and silly. One-shot. Enjoy!


Ok! So this is my first Glee fanfiction ever. Scratch that. My first fanfiction in general ever ^_^

I'd really like some feedback, so tell me what you think :) Please be gentle if you comment :)

Head lice

One of the most obvious things about Kurt was that he took a great deal of care in the way he looked, especially his hair. Kurt's hair was always immaculate. There was never a hair out of place and it was always clean; if someone so much as touched his hair they would be subjected to a great deal of pain. Anyone with a brain knew this.

So why was the ever-stubborn Kurt Hummel sitting on the ground, with his head tilted back as his friend, Mercedes scrubbed his hair for him? Well that was an easy question to answer;

Kurt Hummel had head lice.

"I can't believe this, why me?" Kurt groaned as he buried his face in his hands. Mercedes laughed at Kurt's dramatic tone. When he had texted her and told her to come over because there was an emergency, she had expected the worst. But when she had arrived at the Hummel-Hudson house, all she had found was Kurt sitting alone in his bedroom, surrounded by different bottles of Head lice treatments. She had almost hit the boy for making her worry so much.

"Well, it's your own fault," she said with a grin. Kurt whipped around and gave her such a look that she almost wilted. Almost. She simply smirked back at him.

"Oh really?" he asked "How did you come to this conclusion?"

"You had your little cousin over recently, didn't you?" she asked him. Kurt frowned for a second before it dawned on him. Kurt groaned again, and fell back onto Mercedes' s lap dramatically.

"That must have been it" he sighed "I didn't even think of that".

"Yeah, kids tend to be breeding grounds for the things" Mercedes laughed. A thought then occurred to her. She looked down at Kurt.

"Hey Kurt? Why didn't you just call Blaine to help you with this? I mean he is your boyfriend," She asked curiously. Kurt once again whipped around to look at her. Except this time he wore an expression of pure panic.

"Oh my god! After I found that knit in my hair I freaked out and forgot that I invited Blaine over to watch movies today!" he all but yelled in a panicked voice. Kurt got to his feet quickly and walked over to look at the clock.

"Argh! It's almost 2:30, he'll be here soon! " Kurt continued his ramblings as he walked around while trying to finish up the head lice treatment as quickly as possible. Mercedes walked up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Calm down, Kurt. You're acting like a crazy person" she told him calmly. "Now tell me, why is this such a problem? You remembered in time and I can leave now if you want, so you two can be alone,"

"No! It's not that!" he said "My hair reeks of head lice shampoo and I look terrible!" Mercedes looked at Kurt for a second before she broke out into laughter. Kurt looked horrified that she would laugh at such a serious problem.

"Kurt, honey. I honestly don't think that Blaine will mind that," she laughed. Kurt frowned.

"It's_ embarrassing_! If he finds out that me of all people got head lice he won't let me live it down!" Kurt rushed out in a panicked voice. Mercedes just rolled her eyes at him. They both stopped when there was a knock at the door. Kurt looked as though he would die right then and there.

"You go answer it!" he hissed "Tell him that I'm sick and we'll have to wait for another day!"

Mercedes just gave him an incredulous look and walked up the stairs and down the hall to the front door. Kurt followed behind her, but stopped in the living so that he was out of sight room while she opened the door.

"Um, hi Mercedes," Blaine said, confused when she opened the door.

"Hey Blaine," she said "Kurt wants me to tell you that he's sick and you can't come over today, but the truth is he has head lice and doesn't want you to find out" she said with a smile. There was a shout of "Mercedes!" from around the corner. Blaine stared for a second before laughing at his boyfriends yell. Mercedes laughed too, and invited the boy in. They walked into the living room together to find Kurt sitting on the sofa and glaring at Mercedes, with bits of hair sticking up and white shampoo suds seeping from his hair.

"Ok boys, I'm gonna head home now" she said with a smug smile "See you later".

"Bye Mercedes" Blaine grinned.

Mercedes then walked out the door. Her work was done here.

Blaine turned around to look at his pouting boyfriend. He smiled and sat down next to him.

"Don't say anything," Kurt said, not meeting Blaine's eyes. Blaine chuckled at Kurt's antics.

"You know, Kurt. It's really not something to be embarrassed about, it happens to everyone," Blaine said as he lifted Kurt's chin so that he would look at him.

"Easy for you to say" Kurt grumbled. Blaine laughed and gave him a peck on the lips. Kurt blushed at this and looked down.

"C'mon, Kurt. I'll help you finish the treatment". Kurt nodded and let Blaine lead him back down the stairs to his bedroom.

After about half an hour, Blaine had succeeded in combing all of the knits out of Kurt's hair, and it was back to its usual fluffy state. They were now curled up on Kurt's bed. Blaine kissed Kurt's temple affectionately.

"You really are adorable when you're embarrassed," Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's lips lightly. Kurt blushed and pouted.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it ok?" Kurt mumbled as he leant up to kissed Blaine. Blaine hummed and kissed back. When they broke apart, Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's fluffy brown hair, then stopped suddenly.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Um, I think we missed a couple," he said, but was unable to keep a straight face. Kurt whacked him on the arm.

"Don't even go there, mister,"

End.

Hope you likes it!

Please review :)


End file.
